It's how you make it happen
by Ignis Faatus
Summary: No se trata de cómo lo planees sino del cómo lo logres. Seiya tiene el brazo roto y parece que el deseo de Shun de participar en el concurso de talentos se fue al caño por culpa del patolín ruso pero un turbio plan está llevándose a cabo ante Shunny y no lo sospecha. Advertencia: AU; HyogaxFem!Shun. "TERMINADO"
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. _

_(Si fuese la dueña, Shunny sería niña ñ.n, sería mas **badass** BD y la pareja sería **CANON** ñ.ñ) _

_**Advertencias:** GenderBent. AU. _

_**Notas de la autora** : Pues, llevó como dos meses pensando esto gracias a Avril Lavigne y su bella canción naked, luego vi un fanart y bum, eso selló el destino de este fic. _

_**1**. La bandota vive en Japón. _

_**2.** Seiya y Shun tienen 16 años; el pato y la largatija 17, ellos van prepa. El overprotective pollo y su novia, que es Esmeralda duh, 19. _

_Sin más, los dejó con el fic._

* * *

-Pues…ni modo. No podré participar. -soltó, después de observar a su amigo, dejándose caer sobre el pupitre.

-Lo siento, Shunny. –Seiya miraba decepcionado el cabestrillo que le cubría el brazo derecho.

-No te dejes de preocupar –le dijo la peliverde haciendo un gesto de displicencia con la mano.

-Pero… -reprochó el castaño dando un manotazo con la mano izquierda sobre la paleta- has estado ensayando como energúmena para el show. No es justo que me haya resbalado, roto el codo y no pueda acompañarte con la guitarra –gritaba, remarcando cada palabra con una patada. Bufó, se sopló el flequillo para rematar el berrinche revirando la trompa.

Shun lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, destellando mientras sus dientes delanteros se hundían en su labio inferior, intentando contener la risa. Se veía peor que un niño de tres años, pues el moreno seguía mascullando tonterías ininteligibles y fijaba los ojos chocolate hacia la ventana.

-Ya, Sei-chan. Tranquilo. Ya se presentará otra oportunidad.

La dulce chica decidió intervenir pues Seiya comenzaba a columpiarse sobre las patas traseras del pupitre; hasta el fondo, y si se caía tendría que lidiar con una contusión más. Seiya dejó de columpiarse, _ipso facto_. Miró directamente a los orbes esmeraldas, buscando indicios de enfado; no, no había enfado. Aguzó más la vista cuando Shun no apartó su alentadora mirada verde de la suya. Sabía perfecto que lo que Seiya hacía. El chico rebuscó y rebuscó, no estaba molesta pero notaba un dejo un poco más opaco entre la cristalinidad arbórea. Molestia no era, era… desilusión. Al notarlo, una mano invisible le apretó el corazón. A buena hora se le ocurrió hacerle caso…

-Seiya. –dijo Shun con voz suave, tomando la mano de su amigo al ver como este se estremecía ligeramente y se le opacaban lo ojos también. –El próximo semestre podremos participar. –Aseguró la muchacha, sujetándole la barbilla para que el otro la mirara a la cara.

Seiya sintió como si un hielo le atravesara el pecho. Sonrió de forma conciliadora, asintiendo ante la reconfortante tibieza del timbre de su amiga. Shun le devolvió la sonrisa. Una donde le mostraba sus perfectos dientes. No quería seguir, no podía seguir.

-Buenas tardes, jóvenes. –el acento nasalizado del profesor de filosofía los sacó del ensimismamiento. Su amiga, le guiñó un ojo antes de darle la espalda para sacar sus cosas de la mochila.

El sagitario frunció el entrecejo. Más le valía a ese idiota que su estúpido plan funcionará. Odiaba engañar así a Shun.

-Ya llegué. –llamó mientras se arrojaba la bolsa tipo mensajero sobre el sofá de la estancia.

-Hermanita, ¿qué te ocurre que no estás en tu color? –resonó la voz grave desde la cocina de dónde provenía un aroma a verduras varias y carne.

-¿Eh? –Shun parpadeó. _¿Color? ¿Cuál color?_

Ikki soltó la carcajada. Su hermana entrecerró los ojos al ver a su hermano removiendo una olla junto a la radio encendida. Había vuelto a escuchar música vernácula mexicana.

-No, ya. En serio, _sis_ ¿qué pasa? –inquirió volviendo la vista al asado de res.

-Nada –dijo con tono neutro. Se acercó a la encimera, sacó un banquito de madera alto y se subió en el para sacar del estante los platos y así empezar a poner la mesa en tanto su hermano terminaba la cena.

-Jum…-Ikki la miró de reojo sin creerse nade de ese nada.

Conocía esa entonación a la perfección. Era el mismo que usaban todas las mujeres cuando _nada_ significa _todo._ Lo había percibido desde su 'ya llegué'. Su voz de soprano sonaba apagada, ligeramente triste con un matiz de hartazgo. Echó una ojeada al reloj de pared que colgaba a la izquierda de Shun, que ahora estaba en cuclillas sacando los mantelitos tejidos de colores, eran las 8 en punto. El pelizaul enarcó la ceja izquierda; su hermana había llegado temprano.

-Oye, Shun…

-Mmm…

-¿No deberías estar ensayando en casa de Seiya para el show?

Ahora, Shun revolvía un cajón superior buscando los cubiertos. –Ya no vamos a participar.

-¿Qué? –se giró tan bruscamente que se golpeó la coronilla con la esquina de uno de los estantes que flotaban peligrosamente sobre la estufa. -¿Por qué? –Shun ya tenía un trapo en la mano para dárselo; él se sobaba el chipote.

-Porque Sei-chan se rompió el codo. –tomó los platos y cubiertos que estaban apilados y los llevó a a la mesa. –Fue durante el partido de hockey de este fin, –prosiguió, colocando los cubiertos en cada lugar. – así Seiya no puede tocar guitarra y la verdad no quiero cantar su canción sin él acompañándome en el escenario.

En la cocina mientras apagaba la hornilla Ikki rechinó los dientes. –Seiya es un bruto. –maldijo por lo bajo.

Ikki salió de la cocina justo en el momento en que su hermana ponía una tabla gruesa de madera sobre el vidrio para poner allí la humeante olla de barro.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor del asunto? –urgió con el entrecejo algo arrugado con las manos en la cintura, mirándolo a los ojos. Ikki negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué podría ser peor? Seiya era un pazguato de primera clase. –Fue Hyouga quien empujó a Seiya contra la barrera de contención porque, disque, se iba a caer, hazme el favor. Y para nada le sirvió porque de que se cayeron, se cayeron pero justo también les cayeron encima otros 4 mastodontes del equipo contrario y el que pagó el patote fue Sei-chan.

-Güero idiota. –sentenció Ikki apretando una cuchara. –Ni porque es ruso el muy pen… -se detuvo al ver la mirada de reproche de Shun.

-Así que ya no vas a cantar. –dijo Ikki con la voz pequeñita.

-Nop. –Shun le sonrió con tristeza.

Sabía lo mucho que habían estado presumiendo a todos y por todos lados que su hermanita iba a cantar, en vivo y a todo color, en el Show de Talentos de la escuela en dos semanas, y que su hermano quería llevar a Esmeralda, su _cuñis_ , cómo la misma rubia decía. Entendía perfecto a su hermano sino es que lo sentía más pues ella misma también estaba bastante decepcionada. Sí, al inicio había estado más que renuente. Ahora estaba triste por, su hermano, Seiya, Shuryu, June, demás amigos hasta por sus maestros que no dejaban de preguntarle por cómo iban sus ensayos, por ella misma; por el otro lado estaba encabronada con el patobobo.

Quería cantar, quería cantar junto a su amigo y sobretodo quería que la escuchara el menso de Rusia. Esas palabras, aunque estaban en inglés, habían hecho _click_ en su interior cuando la leyó en papel; sintió como se le removían las entrañas que se le llenaba el pecho de un calorcillo reconfortante; y, luego cuando oyó a Seiya tocarla fue el acabosé: se había enamorado por completo de la pieza. Una letra reveladora, conmovedora. Una declaración de amor increíblemente romántica, realista pero sobre todo sincera. Jamás pensó que Seiya pudiese expresarse de esa manera.

Shiryu había sido el autor intelectual de que participarán el show; argumentando que sería de esas pocas veces que el programa mostraría talento de verdad y no las guarradas acostumbradas de siempre. Seiya había saltado de la emoción, asintiendo fervientemente ante cada una de las aseveraciones del chino. Ella, soltó una risita tonta después de que Shiryu elogiará su voz y la maravillosa digitación del moreno hiperactivo. Seiya le hizo segunda, Hyouga no participó oralmente sin embargo asentía o aplaudía durante el discurso de Shiryu. La peliverde miraba al ruso-japonés horrorizada. ¿Cómo diablos podía Hyoga seguirles el rollo? A Shiryu, bueno… pero ¿a Seiya? No se lo creía. El pato oxigenado la observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una muy zorruna y le lanzaba una mirada intensa, llena de picardía. Shun percibió como toda la sangre se le aglomeraba en la cara. Escuchó al ruso carcajearse cuando ella no le aguantó la mirada, terminó por darle un codazo en las costillas antes de levantarse de la mesa e irse a su siguiente clase. Todavía el muy cínico le había gritado: "Oh, es broma, conejita salvaje". Y de ahí para el real así la llamaba conejita.

Golpeó la almohada para darle una mejor forma.

" _Estúpido ruso región cuatro, ush."_

Apagó la lámpara de noche. Sintió un vació en el estómago, rodó sobre su costado hasta quedar bocabajo, mordió la almohada y ahogó un grito de frustración. Ya vería como cobrarle al ruso.

* * *

 **FZ:** Ya está terminado *suspira* pero me propuse que cada capitulo tenga un máximo de 1400 a 1500 palabras. Las notas y lo demás es aparte. Tal vez dentro de tres días suba lo que sigue.

 **Shun:** -.-...por qué no te creo? Y, por qué diablos tengo estas *se mira las bubies* cosas así ¬¬*? *vocifera desesperada* PESAN!

 **FZ:** No te quejes, no fui yo quien te dibujó las oppais asi. Estamos?

 **Shun:** Juuuuum...¬¬

 **FZ:** *aclara la garganta* Sugerencias, y criticas constructivas son bienvenidas. Y...

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**

 **Shun:** Oh, y galletita si adivinan quien es nuestro profe de Filosofía ;D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._

 _(Si fuese la dueña, Shunny sería niña ñ.n, sería mas **badass** BD y la pareja sería **CANON** ñ.ñ)_

 _ **Advertencias:** GenderBent. AU. Un Hyoga algo OOC._

 _ **Notas de la autora** : Pues creo que cumplí mi palabra, he aquí el segundo capitulo el cual quedó más largo que el primero pero ya 'equis'. Espero poder subir el siguiente el viernes o el sábado a más tardar y como es costumbre en la noche._

 _Otra cosita, noté que sí ha sido leído y me alegra :D pero pues si alguien se toma la molestia de lanzar un review o un tomatazo se los agradecería. En serio me gustaría saber que piensan de la narración y la trama eso no saben como ayuda a mejorar y yo quiero mejorar. Bueno, espero disfruten y a leer:_

* * *

-¡SHUUUUUUUNNYYYYYYYYYY!

Shun brincó dos rebanadas de jamón. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba al patobobo? Hyoga nunca gritaba, menos con una voz tan fina.

-Baja la voz Hyo –rogó viendo que todos los alumnos que estaban en el pasillo los miraban fijo, unos con sorpresa, unos de susto y otros fastidiados por el escándalo.

El ruso se rascó la cabeza. -Ups, perdóname CONE. – Mirando con frialdad a su alrededor. Al rubio no se le había ocurrido que pudiese haber tanta gente; y para ser honesto le importaba un pepino si los demás estaban ofendidos, sólo lo había hecho para probar suerte. En los pasillos inferiores no se había topado con ni un alma. Sin embargo no pasó desapercibido el tic que le había dado a Shun en un ojo cuando oyó 'cone' al tiempo que las mejillas adquirían un brillo rojizo.

-Okeeeeey….

-Bueno, conejita ya sé que te jodí la dichosa presentación así que te tengo una propuesta. –el ruso se irguió, sin despegar la vista de los ahora incrédulos ojos esmeraldas. Carraspeó y agregó: -Yo seré tu acompañamiento.

Shun parpadeó, una, dos, tres veces. " _Hyoga debe estar de coña, o drogado; o a lo mejor ya me morí y ni cuenta me dí"_.

El muchacho siguió erguido, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, sus ojos celestes duros como el hielo. Su exterior se mostraba serio, algo distante e indiferente pero por dentro el chico moría lentamente. Mantenía la lengua pegada al paladar así evitaría tragar grueso. El _takoyaki_ que había almorzado amenazaba salir a flote de su estómago y las manos no cesaban de sudarle.

-¿Sabes tocar?

-Pues, aunque no lo creas soy un genio con el pandero. –presumió inflando el pecho.

Shun cerró de golpe la puerta del casillero, se dio media vuelta, avanzó por el corredor sin dirigirle otra mirada al pato, que en vano la llamó por su nombre, e inició el descenso al laboratorio de biología. El ruso podía oír los pisotones que daba.

-Mujeres, no se puede con ellas. –Rezongó pateando un casillero bajo.

-Ni tampoco sin ellas, niño. –Hyoga se quedó inmóvil como una estatua de hielo cuando el orientador pasó a su lado. Los ojos turquesas refulgieron al mirar al ruso a los ojos. Era una mirada conciliadora. –Sino te apresuras a entrar a clase, tendrás un reporte Volkova. –El peliazul siguió de largo por el pasillo hasta perderse en un aula del fondo.

-Oye, pato güero ¿qué chinitos le dijiste a Shun? –inquirió Seiya durante el periodo libre que pasaban en la cafetería. Shiryu siguió leyendo la última entrega de la Torre Oscura.

Hyoga despego el anillo de la lata de alumino, dio un sorbo y sólo hasta que hubo dejado el recipiente sobre la mesa preguntó con apatía un: ¿Por qué?

-Cómo que por qué. Pues porque anda que no la calienta ni el sol –se quejó el delantero enterrando la cuchara en un cuenco de helado. –Casi me manda por un tubo; primero en Bio no abrió la boca para nada, salvo para refunfuñar que a buena hora me rompí el brazo y luego; en la clase de Geometría cuando le pedí que me prestará su calculadora y una hoja de papel cuadriculado me salió con que porque esté lastimado no significa que tenga derecho de ser un irresponsable.

-¿Y, qué tengo que ver yo en el hecho de que, efectivamente, seas un irresponsable?

-No quieras voltear el palito por el chirrión, pato. –Hyoga volvió a dar un sorbo a su café. –Sé, perfecto que esto tiene que ver contigo porque también estuvo rezongando algo sobre un pandero y una zonza idea que sólo se ocurre a un rubio zonzo.

-¿Me llamó zonzo? –vociferó con los ojos explayados. Shiryu seguía con la vista clavada en el libro pero sus ojos ya no se movían. –Increíble. Sólo fue una broma, burrito. Le dije que yo sería el acompañamiento usando mi pandero.

-Pues no le causó nada de gracia.

-Eso veo. Se largó a clase y no pude decirle que era juego. Aunque será lo mejor, no quiero hacer el oso de mi vida.

Seiya dejó caer la mandíbula hasta el suelo. – ¡¿QUÉ?! Eso sí que no patoidiota. –el castaño se inclinó por sobre la mesa y agarró al rubio por el cuello de la camisa con su brazo bueno. El pelinegro pegó un saltito en su asiento, miraba a Seiya con ojos desorbitados. –Este jueguito lo iniciaste tú y lo vas a terminar como los dioses mandan, ¿estamos? O, de lo contrario, me veré obligado en ir a soltarle la sopa a… -hizo una pauta dramática. -… Ikki si Shunny no canta. –sentenció el ojichocolate con un tono más dulce que no cuadraba con su mirada maliciosa.

El ruso dio de bocadas como un pez fuera del agua. Ikki lo detestaba. Si Ikki se enteraba no llegaría a cumplir 18; el pelizaul lo cortaría en pedacitos tan diminutos que sólo quedaría una macha rojiza, muy parecida a la parodia de 'Fantasía' en _"Tom y Daly"._

-Sí voy a acompañarla pero tendremos que cambiar de estrategia con Shunny.

-No cuentes conmigo. –renegó Seiya haciendo una equis con los brazos de Shiryu que de un tirón se libró de su agarre.

-Oh, pero claro que contaré contigo… -el ruso le empezó a susurrar su maléfico plan al oído el moreno no podía dejar de negar con la cabeza.

-No, Hyo. No lo haré.

El ruso hizo de oídos sordos y siguió contándole las fases de su plan.

-¡¿Qué, estás loco o te aprietan los calzones Hyoga?! Dije: NO.

-No exageres burro volador, quien quita e Ikki te ayuda junto con Shiryu. – El chino sordo no estaba, después del comentario se levantó y salió por piernas. Hyoga frunció los labios. –Cobarde…

" _El burro hablando de orejas"_ -No pienso decírselo a Ikki. Me mataría si se entera. –un frío le recorrió el todo el cuerpo haciéndolo estremecerse como una hoja de arce en el otoño.

-Hazlo por Shunny entonces. –lo había dicho con tanta convicción que hasta por un segundo casi había convencido a Seiya de que aquello era por Shun. Casi, casi pero no.

El moreno negó de nuevo. –No, Hyoga. Yo ya no juego, y ni me mires así. –El moreno empujó la silla fuera de la mesa. –Hablaré con Shun así…

-¡No, Seiya! ¡Por lo que más quieras no me delates! –había vuelto a alzar la voz. Una voz chillona y estrangulada. También estaba de pie.

-No voy a delatarte, mariquita. –viró el rostro y en un susurro agregó. –Aunque, ganas no me faltan.

-Uf, menos mal. –suspiró aliviado colgándose un tirante del _backpack_ negro sobre el hombro izquierdo. Bien, el pato no lo había alcanzado a oír. – ¿De qué vas a hablar con Shunny?

-Eso no te incumbe, ¿OK?

Hyoga le puso cara de pocos amigos, los brazos en jarras. El moreno añadió en son de apaciguarlo. –Simplemente, hoy a la salida espera a Shun en la reja principal. Ya me encargaré de lo demás.

Sin más el castaño dio media vuelta, emprendiendo el camino a su salón y tirando el bote de cartón vació en el primer basurero que halló a mano. El ruso-japonés se quedó mirando al frente lleno de aflicción. Sintió un tirón en la boca del estómago. Tenía una idea vaga pero muy vaga de lo que el burro alado planeaba.

* * *

-¡Ay! ¡Shun, dejas de moverte o te meto el cepillo por el bollo! –A June le estaba haciendo daño juntarse con el guarro de Isaac.

-¡JUNE! –la peliverde miró alrededor, roja de la vergüenza. Al parecer el ruido era tal entre el ir venir de estudiantes que nadie oyó el exabrupto de la rubia.

La rubia la miraba exasperada con el cepillo de cerdas dobles en una mano y la plancha de cabello en la otra. Shun no podía evitarlo. Esa rara sensación se había adueñado de ella nuevamente. Las mariposas en la panza además las piernas le pesaban dos toneladas. Iba a estar sola.

 _Flash Back_

 _-Shun, fue un chiste. Uno de mal gusto en este tiempo tan difícil. –Seiya estaba exagerando un poquito, no era como si Sauron hubiese renacido. –Él no puede ser tu acompañamiento. No sabe nada de música._

 _-Eso lo sé. –rezongó sacando sus zapatos del casillero._

 _-Pero Hyoga sólo quería hablar contigo. Te llevará a casa, hoy. Te espera en la reja principal._

 _-Seiya… ¿Qué podría decirme? No pienso cambiar de opinión._

 _-No quiero que cambies de opinión. –aseveró. Shun lo miró perpleja. Seiya estba circunspecto. –Sólo escucha lo que tiene que decir y punto. Él provocó el dilema, deja por lo menos que "sufra" al intentar arreglarlo._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _Seiya sonrió internamente. Su amiga por muy dulce que fuese no había podido esconder el deje travieso en su voz._

 _-Hazlo ensayar con el pandero para que se le quite lo bocón –Shun rió. Una imagen de Hyoga con el pandero en mano, sobre el escenario, enfrente de la escuela inundó su mente. Sería genial verlo luchar por mantener el ritmo. –Ya después le das el cortón y san se acabó. –Shun, observó a su amigo con desconfianza durante un minuto. Eso del cortón no le había gustado. Fue como si un clavo le atravesara el pecho._

 _E.F.B_

-Pues, caray. Estate quieta, que de por sí tienes un friego de pelo, para acabarla de amolar húmedo. –Gruñó mientras tomaba otro segmento de cabello esmeralda entre sus largos dedos y lo sacudía para hacer énfasis. –Te dije que te lo secarás bien. –la chica hizo un puchero.

-Perdón. –Se excusó mirando como su amiga apretaba los labios al pasar la plancha; esta desprendía un poco de vapor.

-Tendrás que invitarme un té _chai_ mango _frappé_ para compensarme. De ese cafecito que esté cerca del 109.

-Lo que tú quieras, dónde quieras –aseguró mandándole un beso volado al reflejo en el espejo. June le devolvió el beso, sonriéndole en un gesto cómplice.

-Ahora, intenta empezar a maquillarte, ten. –le extendió una botellita con una boquilla, la base. -Trata de no menear mucho la cabeza. Es más, -June sacó de su bolso un espejo de mano. –usa este. Tiene aumento.

Shun susprió. Era la segunda vez que se dejaba convencer pero el ato de hule había sido _"tan congruente y racional_ ". Le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba (o más bien lo que quería) oír. Aún resonaba como las campanas de iglesia las palabras del rubio.

" _Shun, sino lo haces puede que te arrepientas. No me salgas conque no quieres hacerlo sola por miedo. Sabemos, perfectamente, que eres más valiente que ese absurdo pretexto y por Seiya pues puedes darle el crédito antes de que inicies. A él eso no le preocupa en lo más mínimo y lo sabes pero te haces mensa. Además, sé de buena fuente que tu hermano quiere hacer pato a la naranja conmigo, creí que me tenías más estima como para no permitir que muera hecho al escabeche…"_

El patobobo sí que había exagerado con su discurso pero la había hecho reír a carcajadas, hasta las lágrimas, no por las cosas que decía sino por los gestos reflejados en su rostro y los aspavientos que hacía. Ella quería que le rogara, muy a su estilo el rubio lo había hecho, eso sí sin perder la dignidad (aunque fingir que giraba sobre sí mismo dentro del horno estaba bastante cerca)

June suspiró con pesadez. Shun ya no movía la cabeza pero ahora movía la rodilla como si llevara un niño montado en ella. Más le valía que fuese a verla cantar a _capella._ Sino, le pediría a su hermano pato al carbón de cena para esa misma noche.

-Relajate, cone. Lo harás de maravilla.

-¡No! O sea, ¿tú también June?

-¿Qué? Al menos es un ápodo bonito, -la ojiazul se encogió de hombros–no como el del pobre de Seiya. Ese, sí está jodido. –dijo doblándose por la cintura antes de hacer un gesto con la mano.

-Realmente te está afectando convivir con tanto mozalbete del equipo de hockey sin contar al couch. –Shun jamás la había oído decir tantas groserías en su vida pero que podría esperar si era la aguadora de un equipo de hockey del cual Hyoga, Isaac, Seiya y Jabu eran miembros, aun peor cuando su entrenador era Ángelo Rossi.

-Pero no te miento. Hyoga nos enseñó una grabación antier…

-¿QUÉ? – chilló ensanchando los ojos pero June seguía planchándole el cabello. La había grabado el muy… el muy… cabrón. -¿Dónde? ¿Con qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Primero: ¡no te muevas! –le soltó un cepillazo por media cabeza. – Segundo: Yo que voy a saber pero sí. Nos la mostró. –Shun se cubrió la cara con las manos. Deseaba esconderse bajo una piedra. –Te digo algo, se me enchinó el cuero cuando te oí. ¡Eres muuuuy buena, conejita! Hyoga no dejó de presumirla. Hasta unos muchachos del equipo contrario la oyeron, imagínate. Hay que llevarte a 'La Voz' o algo.

La futura _American Idol_ frunció los ojos. El extraño estrujamiento de vísceras se relajó cuando June le comentó que Hyoga había estado presumiéndola. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos sentimientos que últimamente se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

-¡Shun! –recriminó June dándole un último jalón de greñas.

* * *

 **FZ: Ah, me agrada mi versión de June, femenina pero medio vato xD**

 **Shun: n.n a mi igual. Es más alivianada, o no Hyo? Hyo? *Hyoga mirándole las oppais a Shun* Ash... Por cuánto tiempo más voy a ser niña? Dx. Ya me cansé que nadie me mire a la cara cuando hablo -.-*!**

 **FZ: *Se acerca a Hyoga con un mata moscas* PLAF***

 **Hyoga: Heeeey! *se soba el matamoscazo* No es culpa mía! SOY un adolescente!**

 **FZ: No sea mariquita y respete, jum.**

 **Shun: Que sexista eres! No porque sea mujer... *se chuta un discurso feminista. Hyoga se pone sus audífonos mientras asiente***

 **FZ: OK. Gracias por leer hasta el siguiente cap *avienta besos***


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._

 _(Si fuese la dueña, Shunny sería niña ñ.n, sería mas **badass** BD y la pareja sería **CANON** ñ.ñ)_

 _ **Advertencias:** GenderBent. AU._

 _ **Notas de la autora** : Pues, llevó como dos meses pensando esto gracias a Avril Lavigne y su bella canción "Naked" luego vi un fanart y bum, eso selló el destino de este fic. Este es el último capitulo, "oficialmente hablando". Hay otro par en proceso. Un epilogo y un extra desde la perspectiva del patolín ruso._

 _Sin más, los dejó con el fic._

* * *

-Shun, neta, parece que te va dar el soponcio.

-No parece, Mime. Me va a dar. –la joven caminaba de arriba bajo, tras bambalinas.

El pelirrojo se dobló por la mitad riendo despreocupado, tiraba de las cuerdas del harpa, revisión de último minuto. Shun no creía sus ojos. Mime se veía tan relajado y ajeno al miedo. No puedo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Cómo le hacen tú y Sorrento? –Asomó con cuidado la cabeza. Sorrento estaba de pie tocando el saxofón, por el ritmo parecía una pieza de R&B. Mime se acercó por detrás mientras miraba a su compañero de banda tocar sin pena.

-Mmm… estamos acostumbrados. Hay que tocar en los eventos escolares; las bienvenidas, graduaciones, partidos y así, enfrente de TODA la escuela. –Notó como un temblor sacudió a la menuda adolescente; para tranquilizarla añadió: –Ahorita, no hay más que un tercio de los alumnos, la mayoría son familia de los participantes.

Shun tragó grueso. Mime había usado un tono suave y comprensivo pero no, no la había ayudado. Aun así asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sorrento terminó las últimas notas, hizo una reverencia y la cortina roja de terciopelo cayó con gracia enfrente de él. La voz del coordinador cultural resonó por el recinto, pidió más aplausos antes de decir el nombre de Mime.

-Bien, hora del _chou_. –Mime tomó aire y chocó los 5 con Sorrento que ya estaba fuera del escenario.

" _Un turno más y me toca. ¡En nombre de todos los santos!"_

¿Dónde carajos estaba? Hyoga no dejaba de ver el elegante reloj de muñeca, regalo de su tío Camus. Si hubiese sido tierra el piso del lobby de la escuela, ya habría una zanja de un metro de hondo, dónde había estado caminado de un extremo al otro. Escuchó el ruido del motor forzado de una moto seguido de un derrapé. Entrecerró los ojos. Nadie trataba así a su bebé.

-¡Seiya! ¡Ya era hora, maldita sea!

-¡No me grites!

-¡Córrele! –apremió al morocho porque él mismo ya emprendía la carrera hacia el auditorio. El menor alcanzó a entregarle el mástil del instrumento antes de ver un manchón negro con azul, patinar para desaparecer por una esquina. Seiya se dobló por la cintura, sujetándose un costado pero no podía quedarse a descansar. Tenía que correr también. Él no se perdería lo que seguía.

-Ahora, nuestra siguiente participante. Shun Nagawa, del 1 D. Es la primera vez que…

Shun dejó de respirar. Era su turno. Sujetó con fuerza el micrófono inalámbrico. Un pie tras otro pie pero no parecía avanzar, no sentía las rodillas, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Mime le dio una palmadita en la espalda. –Respira, linda. Respira HONDO.

Mime respiró con ella. –Cuenta hasta cinco, -Shun contó mentalmente- ahora, déjalo salir, despacio.-Sacó el aire por la boca. –Listo.

La peliverde asintió. –Sino funciona, imagínatelos encuerados y ya. –Shun río un poco.

-Démosle una calurosa bienvenida, por favor.

Las luces le dieron de lleno en la cara, tuvo que parpadear. Sí que había gente. Su hermano, su cuñada y sus tíos estaban sentados en una de las filas de en medio junto con June, Shiryu, Seiya hasta Aly, Betty y Mer, sus amigas de la secundaria estaban allí con un par de coloridas cartulinas que llevaban su nombre y lo vitoreaban (Seiya, June y Esmeralda se habían unido al coro; Shiryu sólo aplaudía siguiendo el ritmo) pero no había ninguna melena áurea. Enarcó una ceja. Una bestia peluda despertó en su pecho, rasguñaba las paredes, gruñía mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Pues no que mucha presunción, no que mucho miedo.

-Hola,-saludó con la mano tímidamente –bueno… antes de empezar –se acercó al pedestal y colocó el micrófono ahí. – deseo aclarar que…

-Rápido pato oxigenado de tercera, Shun ya está en el escenario. –El pelirrojo le tronaba los dedos, señalándole con un gesto de cabeza donde estaba la chica.

-Cierra el hocico, Mime. Ayúdame. –le temblaban las manos y no podía acomodarse la banda de la guitarra.

-Si serás bruto. Trae acá. –el noruego se apiadó del ruso y lo ayudó a pasarse la banda por el hombro.

El rubio rasgueó las cuerdas. Perfectamente afinadas, tal vez eso había provocado el retraso de Seiya.

-Listo. Vas, vas, vas. –Mime le dio un empujón entre los omoplatos. El rubio lanzaba navajas de los ojos pero no podía retrasarse más. Ya estaba sudando como puerco.

Se acercó con sigilo hasta la plataforma cuidando quedar atrás pero hacia a un lado de Shun. No pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo cuando la vio acomodando el micrófono, con las manos blancas metidas en los bolsillos traseros de unos ajustados jeans claros; en una pose relajada y dulce; completamente ignorante de su propia presencia; explicando la fuente de la canción, dándole el crédito a Seiya por habérsela compartido… si tan sólo supiera…bueno de que se iba a enterar se iba a enterar. Lo firmaba con sangre.

-Pues, es todo lo que tengo que decir –volvió a tomar el micrófono. –Ojalá que les guste.

Hyoga la oyó inspirar, esa era su señal, entonces comenzó a rasguear las cuerdas con suavidad no quería que la música se sobrepusiera a la voz de Shun.

Shun, no pudo evitar girarse de lleno al oír el sonido de las cuerdas. _"¡Hyoga! Pero ¿qué…?"_ la garganta se le había secado, no se lo esperaba para nada. ¡Sí sabía tocar! Volvió a sentir calientito el pecho y la extraña pesadez se le desvaneció.

El muchacho alzó la vista, éste le dedicó una mirada ladina junto a una gran sonrisa, levemente, socarrona que le decía 'sorpresa conejita'. Que ganas tenía de darle un zape pero en ese instante sonó la nota que indicaba el inició de la letra.

No había regreso. Comenzó a cantar en su lugar, meneándose al ritmo de la guitarra; en un tono bajo, apacible, un poco oscuro.

 _* I wake up in the morning_

 _Put on my face_

 _The one that's gonna get me_

 _Through another day_

 _Doesn't really matter_

 _How I feel inside_

 _'Cause life is like a game sometimes*_

 _*But then you came around me_

 _The walls just disappeared_

 _Nothing to surround me_

 _And keep me from my fears_

 _I'm unprotected_

 _See how I've opened up_

 _Oh, you've made me trust*_

Entre más avanzaba la canción más se soltaban ambos adolescentes. Sin notarlo, la peliverde había comenzado a caminar por toda el estrado. De vez en vez cerraba los ojos, dejándose llevar por la letra, sumergiéndose entre las emociones que transmitía la música.

 _*Because I've never felt like this before_

 _I'm naked_

 _Around you_

 _Does it show?_

 _You see right through me_

 _And I can't hide_

 _I'm naked_

 _Around you_

 _And it feels so right*_

El rubio también estaba más al frente. De un momento a otro terminaron encarándose. Él sin dejar tocar y ella continuaba cantando. Ya no le interesaban los demás. La presentación se transformó en concierto privado. Encerrados en una delicada burbuja.

 _*I'm trying to remember_

 _Why I was afraid_

 _To be myself and let the_

 _Covers fall away_

 _I guess I never had someone like you_

 _To help me, to help me fit_

 _In my skin*_

En el fondo era lo único que quería que él la escuchara. Pero era mil veces mejor porque él estaba allí, parado, acompañándola. Los nervios malignos que le habían carcomido la psique murieron. Ahora sólo sentía un confortante calorcillo en el cuerpo: emoción y alegría.

 _I never felt like this before_

 _I'm naked_

 _Around you_

 _Does it show?_

 _You see right through me_

 _And I can't hide_

 _I'm naked_

 _Around you_

 _And it feels so right_

La letra era cierta. Así sin más. Por fin se sentía libre, aceptada, pero ella no era la única. Podía verlo en lenguaje corporal de Hyoga. La seguía por la tarima, manteniendo perfecto el ritmo del compás. Sonrió embelesada meintras la parte más intensa se acercaba, preparándose para lo que Seiya insistía en llamar _'The grande finale'_ incluso vislumbró un brillo azuzado en los ojos de Hyoga.

 _*I'm naked_

 _Oh oh yeah_

 _Does it show?_

 _Yeah, I'm naked_

 _Oh oh, yeah yeah_

Cerró los ojos, inhalo por la nariz, alejó el micrófono de su boca, lista para elevar el tono.

 _*I'm so naked around you_

 _And I can't hide_

 _You're gonna (you're gonna) see right through, baby_

 _you're gonna see right through._

 _i'm so naked around you,_

 _and i can't hide,_

 _you're gonna see right through, me.*_

Mantuvo la nota antes de volver a bajar al tono que había usado al inicio pero más conciliador.

Por fin. Se había terminado.

El corazón le latía desbocado, apunto de salírsele del pecho; los oídos le zumbaban con el ruido grave y seco de los aplausos. Le dolía las mejillas pero no podía dejar de sonreír ni podía apartar la vista de los ojos cerúleos que le devolvían la mirada más límpida que nunca habían dedicado a nadie. Lo único que se interponía entre sus cuerpos era la guitarra que Hyoga aun sostenía entre sus manos.

-Bravo, conejita valiente. –dijo en un acento grave pero vivaracho. El ruso le guiñó un ojo. Shun parpadeó y agachó la vista, tratando de esconder con su cabello ultraplanchado el sonrojo que le cruzaba la cara.

–No vas a cambiar, nunca –musitó apretando la mandíbula. Iba a enfrentársele pero se topó con el aroma a cuero inundándole las fosas; más un par de largos brazos: uno envolviéndole los hombros, el otro la cintura, apretándola fuerte; aprisionándola para siempre. Le flaquerón las rodillas y un respingo le endureció la espalda. La sangre volvía a emprender una carrera descontrolada por sus venas.

El ruso sintió que se ponía rígida contra su cuerpo, dura como una tabla. La cabeza del micrófono se le enterraba arriba del esternón. Aspiró. El cabello le olía a frutas tropicales. Volvió a aspirar antes de aflojar a la cautiva muchacha. El corazón se le había achicado igual que una uva pasa. Puede que estuviese equivocado, tal vez había visto lo que había querido ver en ese par de esmeraldas. Shun sólo lo quería como amigo y ya o tal vez… ni eso. A un amigo le habría devuelto el abrazo ¿cierto? Dejó caer los brazos, lánguidos a los costados de su cuerpo, alejó el torso del de su amiga, dio dos pasos atrás, arrastró los pies fuera del escenario. Se sacó la guitarra, se la extendió a Mime y salió del auditorio dando grandes zancadas con la cabeza erguida sin embargo llevaba los ojos vidriosos. Encontró su motocicleta cerca de la puerta estacionada, tomó el casco se lo puso en la cabeza aceleró…nada.

-Maldición… -estaba demasiado aturdido, no había coordinado bien el movimiento de muñeca con la patada en la palanca. Levantó la visera del casco. Se reacomodó y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con más calma.

-¡Hyoga! –ni el rumor del motor pudo opacar el llamado de la peliverde. El carámbano que llevaba atravesado en el pecho se enterró más profundo. No quería saber nada de ella, si lo odiaba o sí pensaba reclamarle. No podría soportar su desprecio. Aceleró pero había quitado el pie del pedal y la moto se había apagado.

-¡Espera, por favor! –ya estaba trepado en la moto. Sintió miedo, él se daba a la fuga. Aceleró el trote por el pasillo. Aferró una columna para poder girar en la esquina que la llevaría al corredor principal dónde provenía el rugido inconfundible de un motor, pero metió mal el pie izquierdo y… la perspectiva cambió, ya no veía los casilleros, ni la puerta ni al rubio de forma vertical, sino de forma acostada

-¡Shun! – vio a la chica deslizarse cual larga era por el suelo hasta que la pared a su izquierda detuvo la inercia. Desmontó enseguida sin preocuparse por que su bebe de dos ruedas cayera sobre un costado contra el pavimento. Se sacó el casco mientras corría para cuando llegó al lado de la muchacha, ésta estaba de rodillas, dispuesta a levantarse. –Espérate, Shun. Puede que te hayas golpeado la cabeza. –arrojó el casco a un lado mientras intentaba verle la parte trasera del cráneo a su amiga.

-Hyoga – murmuró tragando saliva, hundió los dedos en los hombros del rubio obligándolo a bajar la mirada. –Dime, ¿tú escribiste la canción?

Plaf. Fue cómo una bofetada con guante blanco. El portero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, una gota de sudor frío bajo por la columna vertebral. Sentía que una araña había hecho madriguera en su lengua. Ya la había metido hasta el fondo, su lenguaje corporal acaba de delatarlo. No había a donde correr y tampoco era como si no quisiera que Shun misma supiera la verdad.

-Sí, Shun. –parecía la voz de un soldado al aceptar una orden de su comandante. Seguían en el piso. Él de rodillas y ella recostada sobre su cadera, igual a las sirenas cuando observan el atardecer desde una roca. –Eso no importa ya. Hay que llevarte a revisar ese trancazo.

-¿Habla de…?

-Habla de mí y de ti. –contestó con la voz densa y áspera de un robot. –Ahora traigo a Ikki para qu…

-Eso del brazo _roto_ de Seiya, fue a propósito. – Shun no tenía la más mínima intención de ponerle atención a su caída. Asintió otra vez porque sabía que no había poder humano que la parara hasta que hubiese saciado su curia. –Tú querías tocarla conmigo y por eso me propusiste acompañarme pero tu tonta broma me hizo enojar; -ahora que lo oía de sus labios notaba que había sido muy idiota. –así que optaste por convencerme de hacerlo a _capella_ y darme la sorpresa. –Frunció los ojos. Qué patético sonaba.

-Yo te gusto.

Hyouga no podía o no quería discernir el tono con el que Shun había dicho esas tres sencillas palabritas. Abrió la boca, sintió que sus labios respondían a la orden de movimiento pero ningún sonido salió.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos antes de asentir. No quería, no soportaría ver a Shun a los ojos nunca jamás. Ni que esos brillantes y amables orbes esmeraldas se tornaran oscuros en un eterno reproche silencioso al dirigirle el regalo de su vista.

-Hyoga, mírame. –Desvió el rostro hacia el techo y negó con la cabeza.

-Hyoga Volkova, mírame. –Shun sonó como una mamá apuntó de regañar a su hijo; eso sólo lo hizo negar con más fiereza. La conejita hizo un puchero de fastidio, sí que era un patobobo. Empezó a subir las manos por sus hombros para alcanzar su cuello tenso, las pasó por detrás e inició un movimiento circular para relajarlo. No dejo de mirarlo al hacerlo. Poco a poco sintió como la rigidez desaparecía.

Por fin Hyoga la veía a la cara. Sonrió complacida. Se acomodó entre el espacio abierto de las piernas del otro dejando que él la atrajera contra su torso. Un espasmo le corrió por la piel al sentir las manos del rubio sobre el trozo de piel que su suéter rosa palo no cubría por tener los brazos estirados.

-Bueno patito, entonces dímelo. –Demandó enterrando los dedos entre las hebras doradas.

El ruso hizo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Inhaló profundo y confesó: -Shun Nagawa, alias conejo, me gustas…mucho – Shun sonrió de oreja a oreja. Ver su perfecta sonrisa, cargada de inocencia acompañada por una titilante luz de emoción en su mirar verde sintió que un peso se le caía de los hombros.

-Fíjate, qué curioso, tú también me gustas, Hyoga Volkova, alias patobobo –el ruso sonrió con autosuficiencia. Cerró la distancia entre sus labios en un beso. Labio con labio. Un roce delicado. Duró solamente unos segundos. La peliverde sintió el sabor fresco y picante de la menta del dentífrico. Inhaló profundamente: la mezcla de maderas y cítricos (caoba, almizcle y naranjo) de su loción combinando armoniosamente con el olor del cuero junto y el del shampoo le llenaban los pulmones. Esos aromas le provocaban cosquillas en todo el cuerpo; la hacían sentir relajada y segura.

Shun ejerció más presión antes de mover los labios, lentamente sobre los de Hyoga pero este seguía de piedra con las manos duras sobre su espalda. Debía ser causa de la sorpresa. Insistió, atrapando el labio inferior del chico entre los suyos, tirando de este. Nada. La chica percibió un pinchazo en el corazón. Dejó ir uno a uno los dedos los hombros del rubio, deslizando las rodillas para retirarse del hueco, alejarse del ruso. Tal vez no le había gustado, había actuado más aprisa que lo que el otro quería. Alicaída comenzó a desprender la boca del rubio, emitió un suspiro de derrota. Le ardían los ojos, sentía una mano invisible apretándole el corazón. Estaba a punto de apartar el rostro cuando apreció una palma sobre su nuca, los dedos que se cogían de su cabello y un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

Estaba inmovilizada, perpleja. Un relámpago le corrió por la columna cuando el agarre de Hyoga le reacomodó la cabeza, hacia a un lado, a una posición más cómoda, de mejor acceso. Sonrió contra la boca que ahora se movía sobre la suya, cobijándola con intensidad. Ambos comenzaron una danza tranquila; primero saboreando tibiamente, con timidez, acelerando el paso por la impetuosa necedad hormonal, tornándose una lucha intensa donde los alientos se volvían de un solo sabor. Lo podía oír aspirando pesadamente, aun la retenía contra su torso junto al roce sobre la piel expuesta en la espalda baja. Se retorció, se repegó, aplastándose, fundiéndose en aquel cálido abrazo que la consumía en vida, aferrándose a la alborotada melena áurea. Le ardían los pulmones, sentía los labios inflamados y las piernas adormecidas, sin embargo no quería soltarse. Prefería morir asfixiada en los brazos del pato ruso...no pudo más. En un movimiento brusco se alejó; la cabeza gacha, los ojos cerrados, apuñando el frente de la chaqueta negra, respirando por la boca igual que un pez fuera del agua. Él estaba en las mismas condiciones, resoplando sobre su cabeza, meciéndole los cabellos, provocándole cosquillas en el cuello, sosteniéndose de sus delgados antebrazos. Lo oyó suspirar contento antes de que empezara a reír.

-Es mi primer beso "real". –dijo tomándole la barbilla entre el índice y el pulgar. Los ojos azules brillaban jocosos.

-Para mí es el segundo. –Era su turno de reír. Los gestos del rubio cambiaron de la sorpresa, a la confusión y la sorpresa otra vez. No pudo evitar reír más fuerte.

-Conejilla traviesa. Deja que le cuente a Ikki.

-Por mí, adelante. –le retó esbozando una sonrisa perversa. –No creo que te libres tampoco de la ira de mi _nii-san._

El ruso se encogio de hombros antes de decir: -No me importa. Yo soy tu novio, ese no lo era.

-¿Cómo que eres _novio_ de _mi_ hermana?

Shun palideció un segundo antes de echarse a reír. Hyoga quedó como estatua de marfil. Sentía el aura maligna, cargada de celos e ira detrás de sí. Esmeralda lo sostenía de la camisa sonriendo apenada. Shiryu la ayudaba a contenerlo. Seiya, June y las demás danzaban en círculo como los nativos americanos canturreando algo sobre "se le hizo, sino lo matan, se le hizo". Shun se interponía entre el rubio y su hermano con las manos en alto buscando sosegar al encolerizado peliazul.

* * *

 **IF:** Bueno, quedó terminado *se oye una ola de aplausos salidos de quien sabe donde*

 **SHUN:** Sí, al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiin *corre en círculos* Volveré a ser niño *da una vuelta de carro* la gente me mirará a la cara *da de saltitos agarrándose las _oppais*_

 **HYOGA** : Oigan, oigan *relee el ultimo párrafo* yo NO le temo a Ikki, estamos? Y, mucho menos soy primerizo en eso de los besos O_Ó

 **SEIYA:** UnU yo sigo con el brazo rotito, nu se vale :C! Mugre güerito embustero, se llevo tooooda la gloria *se tira al suelo y empieza a patalear* Yo soy quien toca guitarra muuuuaaaaaaah!

 **IF:** Okeeeey... bueno sólo quiero decir que me divertí, como hacía mucho no me divertía escribiendo un fic. Para ser sincera, lo escribí para mí xD. Tenía muchas ganas de plasmarlo y al fin lo hice. Me gustó el resultado y eso es lo que importa (de que se puede mejorar, claro que sí :D). Espero que ustedes también se divirtieran aunque fuese un poquito, si así fue GENIAL! Ahora, chicos y chica despídanse de los lectores _beshos_ n.n

*Los tres se adelanten, aclaran la garganta* **Muchas gracias por leer!** *hacen una reverencia*

 **IF:** Nos leemos después y **gracias** *hace una reverencia*


End file.
